


Dr Magnus' Lonely Hearts Club Band

by adeclanfan



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeclanfan/pseuds/adeclanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen changes her appearance, her name, and most importantly, how she deals with pesky romantic entanglements during her 113 years in the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr Magnus' Lonely Hearts Club Band

**Author's Note:**

  * For [death_ofme](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=death_ofme).



> Sanctuary_bingo prompt – themed
> 
> SFA_100 prompt – epistolary (5 letter drabbles)
> 
> 6 – 100 word drabbles

 

Helen Bancroft came to a decision early in her 113 year 'vacation'. She would flirt; she would date, even indulge the carnal needs of her body, but she would never sleep with the same person twice. 

One night had never been enough to engage her heart in a relationship and surely the time-line would survive a few one night stands. It was practical and sensible, and worked quite well. Nobody ever came back a second time. 

Once her hair grew out from its dark dye, she freely traveled the planet hell bent on creating a secret haven for her people. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

Dearest Helen,

Why weren't you there when I woke up? Why didn't you leave me a calling card, so I know where to reach you? 

Last night was the most wonderful night of my life. 

I know you must have felt it, too. How could you not? We made such beautiful music with our bodies that would make the most famous composers green with envy. 

I can't wait until we can be together and compose our next sensual symphony. 

Until we meet again, my love. I will be thinking of you and counting the hours until you are here.

Pierre

~~~~~~~~~~ 

Doctor Bancroft,  
I must thank you for all you have done for me.  
If you hadn't caught me stealing from you and followed me to the brothel, I would never have found the courage to leave that horrible place.  
I don't know what you paid to gain my freedom, but I swear to you, I will repay every bit of it.  
I've never met a woman like you, so beautiful and kind and sensual. You help everyone, but never ask for anything yourself.  
When I have a daughter, I will name her Helen and raise her to be like you. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

Helen,

I've just come from Nikola's place and he told me you've gone. I don't understand. You never told me you were leaving. It took me nearly three months to get you to agree to a date with me, and the very next day I found out you've left to parts unknown and Nikola has no idea how to contact you or when you'll be returning. How could you do this to me? I think I was falling in love with you. Come back and give us a chance. Or at the very least a decent explanation.  
Yours truly,  
Daniel

~~~~~~~~~~ 

To the most beautiful woman in the world...

Where are you, now? Do you miss me, or even think about me at all? I have to wonder. I miss you with every fiber of my being. I know we agreed one night was all we would share, but I'm begging you to reconsider. I ache to hold you my arms and taste your sweet wine kissed lips. 

I'm heartbroken without you. When will I see you again? Don't make me spend the rest of my life alone and missing you. Shouldn't that be a crime? 

Your love eternal,

Andrew James 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

Really Helen, 

What are you doing? I've had a line of heartbroken fools showing up on my doorstep looking for you. 

Have you gone completely mad? 

Or did you decide to sleep with every poet, dreamer and complete milk-sap for the next 100 years and not mention it to me. The next man who throws himself at my feet begging just one glimpse of you is going to get hauled away in chains. 

I'm running your Sanctuary not a heartbroken gentleman's club. 

Oh, there was a pretty girl here last week, too. 

For shame. 

James  
PS. I'm not jealous. Yet.


End file.
